Never Underestomate
by Willow Rosenburg2
Summary: Authers Note- Starts out with TK breaking up with Kari. Takari with Davis bashing, and from Ken's point of veiw
1. Default Chapter

Never Underestomate  
  
Authors Note- Takari with Davis bashing.  
  
From Ken's point of view  
  
Pairing- Read 2 find out!  
  
  
  
I watch her dance in the arms of her boyfriend, Her true love, my face falls the night was so perfect till now, Till Takeru. I know they are destined to be together, *T.K. and Kari, Kari and T.K.* and all but I can't help it.  
  
As they swirl around slowly in small circles, I can tell something is wrong. truly wrong, He is saying something to her and I can tell it is very painful for him and her, Kari's smile fades. Her usual shining bright eyes are very still and dull.  
  
She blinks a couple of times, as if trying to erase from excites or something and look up at him with hopeful eyes, but he just shakes his head and walks away...  
  
Toward me!  
  
His blue eyes that she had fallen in love look at me with a glare. Then he shouts over the music "There! Now you can have her you jerk! But watch it or one day when you least expect it I'm going to get you, Ichijouji!"  
  
I looked at him with surprise "What did I do?"  
  
"You know what? I think I liked you beater as the Digimon Empor! So just go to HELL!" I walk away wondering if T.K. had completely lost it.  
  
Then I see Davis walk up to T.K. with his hands covering his mouth, Davis sais something to T.K., which makes his eyes grow wide and David burst out laughing so hard that his body is shaking, and T.K.  
  
is backing away from the Davis. The song ends, over, and they are lost in the crowd.  
  
--  
  
"Takeru," Matt sais slowly approaching him "What just happened back there?"  
  
"I broke it off," TK replys, practically crying.  
  
"I could see that," Matt quipps. "But why?"  
  
"Well, I just don't want to talk about it. O.K?," He glanses over at Davis who is smirking. Then suddenly looked at me, a concerned look plastered on his face.  
  
"No its *NOT* ok" Matt tells TK.  
  
He nodded, a bit annoyed on the inside. After all, he isn't 8 anymore.  
  
"Well I got this letter in the blackmail letter from Ken that said that if I didn't break up with Kari he would show Kari this," he mumbled pulling a 'photo' of  
  
what looked liked him making out with. Mimi!  
  
"What on earth were you doing with my girl???"  
  
"See! Even my own brother doesn't trust me!" He cried "And if you don't trust me what do you think Kari would say? Well?"  
  
"O.K. If that's not you, who is fooling around with my girl?"  
  
"That is the whole point! It IS me and Mimi but we NEVER did that! You see Ken has this  
  
computer were you can take photos of people and set them in different seans doing different things! And Davis went and borrowed it from Ken and did this!"  
  
"O-K..."  
  
"And then Davis comes up to me just after I had let ken have it and raves that if HE can't have Kari I certainly can't and went I said I was going to tell Kari that I was sorry and explain it to her he said that he would show Tai. and you know when some one  
  
does something that involves Kari that he doesn't like he certainly doesn't listen to reason!"  
  
I walk farther away from the two, who were starting to dance with different people Matt with Mimi and T.K. with one of Mimi's younger friends.  
  
I scanned the crowds carefully, looking for her.  
  
*He must have really hurt her,* I realize. *Of course he hurt her. She was in love with him for over five years, after all!*  
  
A slow song began to play and everyone begins to pair up. *Great,* I think, biting my lip.  
  
But all of the sudden, there she was. Her face was tearful, and a few of her friends sat around, comforting her. She said nothing, but still, sadness sweeping over me.  
  
I take in a shaky breath as I go over to her seat, a few of her friends looking up and gasping. I ignore them, and she tilts her head up ever so slightly.  
  
"Dance with me?" I asked, giving out my hand.  
  
She hesitated, then took it. I helped her up, pulling her to the center of the dance floor.  
  
To be continued. 


	2. Never Underestomate End

Never Underestomate, Part 2  
  
Authors Note- Takari with Davis bashing.  
  
From Ken's point of view  
  
Pairing- Takeru/Hikari  
  
  
  
I slipped my arms around her waist, and she huggs my body tight, head lying on my chest for comfort.  
  
I thought about how to tell her about T.K. I don't know how or why anyone - especially Takeru, who was usually so smart about his girlfriends, could let this angel go. I can thell that the song coming to an end, but  
  
I don't want to let her go.  
  
It is now that I realizs it. I was in love with Hikari Kamiya! Damn! This would just make it even harder! But I still  
  
knew that it was the right thing to do.  
  
"Ken?" She said softly. "Hm?" I replied, looking down at her.  
  
"Thank you," She sais, looking up at me, her eyes twinkling. "For what?" I whisper,  
  
"For asking a cry-baby to dance" she uttered before breaking down and crying  
  
right there. In the middle of the dance floor.  
  
"Hikari?"  
  
"I'm sorry! I'll stop. It's just the term  
  
'cry-baby'."  
  
"No. Its not that. Its about T.K."  
  
"I. Don't. think. I. really. want. to. here. it." she tells me through choppy breath  
  
"Kari you will want to hear it! I swear!"  
  
"What?" asked Kari sighing.  
  
After explaing the whole story to Kari she goes up to TK and tells him that she understands why he had broken up with her and a look of panic crossed T.K.'s face.  
  
"Its O.K! I told Tai about the whole thing but till the end of the story I called it a 'Hypothetical' question."  
  
"Thanks... look, I'm sorry..."  
  
"Hey! I have a good idea! If we can get Ken  
  
to go along with my plan then it is a 'Game, Set, Match!'"  
  
  
  
The Next Day at Ken's house...  
  
"So we figured that that way we could get him back for the pain he caused T.K. and I as well as for lying to you." Kari sais, an evil look in her eye  
  
"Isn't that a little. harsh? Do you know worked up over the little things she gets?  
  
Can you imagine what she would do to Davis over THAT?" I questioned  
  
"Who cairs? It is time to put a stop to  
  
Davis's hear-brained-schemes!" cries T.K.  
  
"If you're sure. but YOU TWO are taking blame if Yolie finds out! I know I would HATE to have her mad at me!"  
  
"It's a deal!" said T.K.  
  
15 minutes later.  
  
"That is a REALY bad photo of Yolie! Try that one!  
  
"That's great Ken! Now ditch the goggle. no that doesn't look right. I know how about if you make Yolie be twirling them around in her index finger! That will REALY make a statement!" Kari instructs  
  
"You know what? I kinda feel sorry for Davis. just thinking of what Yolie will do to him" Kari and T.K. turn and look at me strangely  
  
"Are you for real?" asked Kari  
  
The Next Day At School.  
  
"I'm starting to wish that I had never had pulled that prank. It just made them closer, Kari won't talk to me and T.K. is being so nice that it's freaking me out!" Davis mumbled to him self as he walked into the cafeteria  
  
The moment he walked in he regarded it.  
  
"DAVIS!!!"  
  
"Now what?"  
  
"I demand that you explain this to me RIGHT NOW!" she shoved a 'photo' that looked somewhat familiar. It was the 'photo' that he had made of Mimi and T.K! Only it wasn't of Mimi and T.K it was Yolie and. Him!  
  
"I. I. I have a good explanation, I hope?"  
  
"Save it for AFTER my fist meets your face!" She yells literally dragging him out by his ear.  
  
Across the room Kari motioned for T.K. to look up at the 2 "Phase 1 complete!"  
  
At Davis's House 2 hours Later.  
  
"Great! Just great! Isn't it enough that my plan blows up in my face? Do they need to sick Yolie on me to?" Davis mumbled as he walked through the front door  
  
"Hey ya looser. What happened? Did you get that Yolie girl mad at you again?" June asks, grinning.  
  
"Something like that" he managed to say before going into his room.  
  
"Arggggggggggggggggggggggg!"  
  
Davis yelled then a thump.  
  
"Oh. My. God! I can't believe that it worked! I have been trying to get him all my life and NOTHING I did worked!"  
  
"Never under-estimate the power of 'friendship' June!" Joks Kari and all four of us have a good laugh  
  
The End!  
  
(P.S. the reason Davis passed out was because they had changed the 'photo' again only this time it was T.K. and Kari as well as it being 8 the size!) 


End file.
